


Hermione's Furry Little Drabble: Episode 2

by Gandalfs_Beard



Series: Hermione's Furry Little Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Drabble, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, cat!Hermione, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfs_Beard/pseuds/Gandalfs_Beard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Scene from Hermione's Furry Little Problem turned into a drabble for the International Fanworks Day Challenge 2015: "What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?"</p><p>Harry explains <i>Star Wars</i> to Wizards... Haha! :D</p><p>This drabble is Safe For Work and the kids! But Fair Warning: the Full-Length work-in-progress is <i>not at all safe for work or kids</i>... ;-)</p><p>The summary for the original this drabble is based on: "Hermione has a problem after the disastrous outcome of her ingestion of the polyjuice potion during second year. The results of the potion are irreversible. How will her two best friends react when they find out that she is likely to remain half-cat for the rest of her life?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Furry Little Drabble: Episode 2

“Magic is like the Force, isn’t it!?” Harry stated excitedly. Hermione nodded, beaming, furry tail waving proudly for her Harry. Dumbledore peered in bewilderment.

“Er... sorry!” Harry said, “It’s an idea from a muggle entertainment called _Star Wars_. ‘The Force’ is sort of an ‘energy field’ which flows between everything, generated by all living beings...”

“Ah, yes Harry,” Dumbledore agreed, “Indeed. Magic is based on the ability of a wizard to direct its flow. However, that is not all there is to the matter. There is also Light and Dark...”

“Just like in _Star Wars_...” Harry grinned.


End file.
